


Puppeteer

by GrandLeviathan



Category: Date A Live
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Breast Fucking, Creampie, Double Blow Jobs, F/M, Genderbending, Hypnotism, Kissing, Mind Control, Mind Manipulation, Multiple Orgasms, Multiple Sex Positions, Prompt Fic, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rough Kissing, Rough Sex, Smut, Titfuck, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Wall Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-09
Updated: 2020-08-09
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:35:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25801435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GrandLeviathan/pseuds/GrandLeviathan
Summary: When a perverted young man gets his hands on a device that allows him to control the mind and body of anyone he desires, his perversion rapidly shows through. Miku and Shiori unfortunately find themselves in his sights.
Comments: 73
Kudos: 42





	Puppeteer

**Author's Note:**

> I went for a more traditional OMC pervert this time around, rather than 'just a random guy'. Adds a bit of spice to it, I feel.
> 
> Enjoy~

''Come on Darling, we can't waste too much time~''

''A-Ah, hold on Miku...!''

It was a overcast summer day, the cloudy skies failing to dim Miku's cheery mood as she dragged Shido out of the house – or rather, _Shiori._ With a little help from Natsumi's angel they had managed to transform him into a girl, and Miku had gone the extra mile to style him just like how he looked when he first met her, back when he cross-dressed at the concert.

Safe to say Shiori was taking her time getting used to being a girl. Struggling with putting on her bra, blushing about the short skirts that showed her butt if the wind blew it up, and even having to deal with having much longer hair. It had certainly become a learning experience for the teen, to see and feel like a real girl, though she couldn't say she disliked it. Having boobs was just a plus; small enough that the didn't break her back, but big enough that she could 'experiment' in the privacy of her own bedroom.

''Hehe~'' Miku giggled at Shiori, visibly entertained by her flustered state.

Shiori pouted over at her, awkwardly tugging on her beige cardigan self-consciously. The blue skirt around her waist felt like it covered nothing, not helped by the fact her legs were bare of any legwear. Shifting slightly she tugged on the white collar of her undershirt, taking some comfort from the familiar fabric. She could get away with wearing the male's size shirt since Miku didn't have one in her size, if nothing else.

Miku herself was wearing her usual casual outfit; the dark blue dress falling down to her knees and with a pink top over it, providing some warmth from the chilly afternoon air. And unlike Shiori, Miku's dress exposed a lot more cleavage – something the playful Spirit happily showed off, smiling flirtatiously at Shiori as she leaned forwards, giving her a good view.

''Let's get you some cute clothes when we're out, okay~?''

''Y-Yeah... sure...''

Shiori had a feeling she didn't have a choice in the matter.

X-x-X

Not long later, within the commercial district of the city, a young man in a hoodie shadily meandered through the quieter streets, often dipping in and out of alleyways without any seeming pattern.

The young man glanced across the street as he spotted a small group of cute girls chatting and laughing, their revealing clothes almost tempting him to approach. For years now he had been rejected by girls who called him things like 'pervert' and 'lecher', all of them never even giving him a chance and infuriating him with their lack of understanding about his love of the female form. His lack of luck with the ladies had driven him into darker places such as the black market, often times considering taking matters into his own hands.

While in public things like love potions were little more than fantasy or myth, in the black market they were very much real. Liquid concoctions that could make a person fall in love for a short while. Pills that could knock someone out cold but got them aroused, making it easier for the perpetrator to have sex with them before leaving the scene. Reinforced collars that shocked the wearer when they didn't obey their master's will – the list was honestly endless, the darker side of humanity coming out full force and allowing perverts aplenty to acquire the equipment to indulge in their fantasies.

Perhaps reasonably, such equipment was far from cheap.

The young man shifted, heart pounding eagerly in his chest as he carefully held the device inside his unzipped hoodie, one hand tucked inside to hide it from view. A new device from DEM that had somehow managed to get its way onto the black market, said to be capable of enslaving the mind and body of whoever it was used on, turning them essentially into a puppet for the next twenty-four hours. They would obey any commands, do as they were told, and the duration could be refreshed by using the device on them again.

It was a miracle he had found it. Admittedly it was expensive – costing him his entire life's savings so far and putting him on a payment plan for the next two decades – but the seller had shown him in person that it worked. It was a gift from the heavens.

He shuddered, vividly imagining all the lewd things he could use the device – dubbed 'Puppeteer' – for. Sex was at the forefront of his mind of course. He could use this on any girl he wanted and they do whatever he wanted them to, be it a blow-job outdoors or following him home and allowing him to pound them into the sheets. Due to his poor luck with ladies he was still a virgin himself, so the idea of being able to go wild on a girl was an immense turn-on for the pervert, a greedy grin on his face as he imagined all the possibilities.

And as he heard a pair of girls behind him, he decided there was no time like the present.

He stood up straight and looked back, finding the two girls in question to be delightfully cute – one with pale blue hair and a filled-out figure, and one with dark blue hair and a more slender figure. Neither were mature busty babes but he wasn't one to be picky; consciously taming his grin into a polite smile as he approached the two girls.

''Excuse me. S-Sorry for interrupting.'' The young man pretended to be very nervous, smiling uncertainly as he looked between them. ''I'm new to town and lost. Can you tell me which way is the train station?''

The light-blue haired girl frowned a little at him, but the dark-blue haired one smiled. ''Ah, it's just three streets over – past the fountain near the square.''

''Thank you!'' He bowed at them, using the movement to hide how he pulled out the Puppeteer – a brick-like phone with a bright blue camera lens. ''To make it up to you-''

The hooded teen stood up and raised his phone, snapping a picture of the two girls. In an instant their faces went slack and their expressions blank, but they still blinked and breathed; as if their minds had suddenly been rebooted.

''...come with me.'' He grinned widely at them, slowly walking towards a nearby alley.

Much to the young man's perverse delight both girls gave a stoic nod, their shoes tapping against the pathway below as they followed after him.

…

It took nearly ten minutes to reach the nearest cheap hotel; booking himself a room with two beds to avoid suspicion. The receptionist, an older man with a cigarette between his fingers, didn't do more than raise a brow at the two stoic-faced girls behind him.

The young man jammed the key into the lock, heartbeat pounding away in his ears as he practically ripped the old wooden door open, stepping inside. As expected of a cheap hotel it was dim and not that appreciable; the carpets brown-red and the walls a plain beige, a window located off to the left and with white curtains already drawn over it, dimming the lighting of the room. The perfect location for him to have some fun.

''Finally...'' He breathed, looking back at the two girls. He had checked their ID's on the way and found out their names were Miku Izayoi and Shiori Itsuka; the latter's ID looking distinctly new, as if she had got one just for the purposes of going out.

The two girls stepped into the room, staring at him blankly. He grinned at them and locked the door behind him, his breathing heavy with arousal as he looked at them. All manner of lewd ideas came to mind, but he tempered his lust – reminding himself that he essentially had all day to have fun with them. In fact, he could very well just keep refreshing the Puppeteer device on them forever, making them his personal human sex toys.

He licked his lips, stepping right up to Miku. He laid his hands over her clothed hips and leaned in swiftly, staring right into her eyes as he pressed his lips against her soft pink ones, kissing her. Excitement rushed up his spine but he wanted even more, her doll-like inactivity simultaneously arousing him, and disappointing him slightly. Though that could easily be fixed.

''Kiss me.'' He whispered to her.

Miku blinked at him – and the young man grinned as she leaned in, her lips pressing back against his own. He gladly kissed her back, groaning happily into her mouth as their lips meshed and smacked together. He gripped at her skirt and bunched it up around her waist as they made out, overwhelming lust coursing through him as he reached under her skirt and grabbed her ass, groping it roughly and moaning at how good her butt felt in his hands; her skin soft and warm.

''Haah...'' The young man retreated from the kiss, grinning when Miku kept leaning in for another kiss, acting on his last order. ''Stop.''

Miku obeyed, face falling back into calm neutrality. He immediately looked over at Shiori and forcefully mashed his lips against hers, shoving the slender girl up against the wall roughly and growling for her to kiss him back. Shiori obeyed his order without blinking, her lips beginning to push back against his own with slow, arousing smacks, both his hands diving down and roughly grabbing her small butt.

Growing bolder the young man pushed his crotch against hers, groaning into Shiori's mouth as he felt her clothed pussy against his crotch. He pushed and rubbed against her, the friction minor yet oh so erotic in that moment. Once again however he wanted more, prompting him to pull back and order her to stop kissing him, his gaze darting between the two beauties.

His eyes settled on Miku. ''Take your dress off. Now.''

Miku obeyed without question, stone-faced as she grasped her pink top and unbuttoned it – shrugging her shoulders out of it with slow, almost-mechanical motions. The young man didn't care, lust bubbling inside his stomach as he unzipped his pants and jerked himself off, grinning as he watched Miku grasp the hem of her dark blue dress and lift it up. Her creamy thighs and light-blue panties were exposed, then her smooth belly and her round breasts clad in a light-blue bra. Her dress soon passed over her head and sent her hair fluttering, the article of clothing thumping as the busty girl unceremoniously dropped it.

It was his first time seeing a girl only in underwear in real life, and the young man savoured it. He approached Miku with a perverted grin, both his hands immediately going to her bra-clad chest and roughly groped it, excitement pounding in his chest. However when he looked up at her face she was as stone-faced as ever, the lack of expression tempting him to speak.

''Look embarrassed.''

After a second, Miku obeyed – her small lips pursing together, her brows knitting together and furrowing, her cheeks colouring red; her embarrassed expression immediately made his lust skyrocket. At his hasty order she took off her bra too, throwing it aside and allowing him to shove his face right into her breasts, lustfully motor-boating the busty blue-haired girl and squeezing her pillowy tits at the same time, his cock throbbing excitedly.

Soon he couldn't take it; unable to hold himself back from doing more than just touching their beautiful bodies. He pulled back from her chest and grabbed Miku's panties, yanking them straight down her thighs and over her knees, letting them fall to around her ankles. His gaze immediately went to her pussy, his eyes laser-focused on her smooth, slightly-wet folds, not a bit of hair to be seen.

''God...'' The young man lifted his hands up, curiously running his fingers over her pussy – shivering at how soft and smooth she felt.

The pervert took the chance to explore, a grin on his face as he slowly prodded and rubbed Miku's womanhood – prying her folds apart, experimentally putting a finger inside her, he even took a curious lick. Soon his curiosity was satisfied and lust took root once more, tempting him to stand up, locking eyes with Miku's embarrassed face.

''Get down on your knees and suck me off.'' He ordered with a breathy grin. ''You too, Shiori-chan.''

With a silent blink both girls obeyed. Miku was on her knees first, eyes looking at his cock before she opened her mouth and leaned in. A hot gasp fled his throat as the beauty took him into her mouth, the amazing warmth unlike anything he'd ever felt before – tempting him to immediately grab her head and push his dick into her mouth, groaning lustfully as his entire shaft became surrounded by her wet warmth. He could feel the tip moving down her throat, the fact she so easily deep-throated him exciting hm further, his cock twitching happily in her throat.

Shiori knelt down next to Miku, pushing her cheek against Miku's as she tried to suck his dick too, but he ignored her for the moment – moaning lustfully as he began to thrust into Miku's mouth. She just felt so wet and warm it was impossible to stop, his cock pulsating against her smooth tongue as he gave her mouth a good fucking; plunging his shaft down the back of her throat over and over again.

''M-Mm...!'' He moved his hips too far back and caused it to slip out of Miku's mouth, his cock visibly throbbing and wet with saliva.

Before he could put it back into Miku's mouth Shiori tried to suck his dick too, just as Miku did the same. Both girls pushed their cheeks together and stroked his cock with their tongues, trying to guide his shaft into their mouths – the mere sight of two cute girls competing for his cock a major turn-on. He released Miku's head and instead laid his right hand on Shiori's, groaning as they tongues utterly _bathed_ his cock in their saliva, wetting his dick all over.

Soon Shiori won; guiding the tip into her mouth and taking him into her mouth. He gripped her hair and bucked his hips forth, moaning as he lustfully face-fucked the slender girl. The tip of his shaft plunged down her throat and her tongue was pressed flat against the bottom of her mouth, weakly wriggling against the underside of his shaft as he railed her mouth. The sheer pleasure of having her slurp his dick encouraged him to keep moving; moaning and groaning from the feeling of it.

''Ah, haah...'' He gripped her hair and pushed her back, shuddering as his cock throbbed in the cool air. He was getting so close already just from their mouths. ''Miku... lay down on the bed, on your back.''

Miku nodded, crawling on all fours over to the bed and climbing onto it, rolling over onto her back. Due to having no bra her breasts hung slightly to each side, emphasising their plumpness and tempting him to approach her – planting his hand on Shiori's forehead to stop her from sucking his dick again, idly ordering her to stop. She obeyed, blank-faced as she knelt down on the floor, awaiting his next command.

That taken care of the young man approached Miku, his knees digging into the bed on either side of her stomach. He grabbed his wet, saliva-coated dick and poked the underside of her breasts with it, shivering at how soft her tits felt. With lust coursing through his veins he slid his shaft between her breasts, murmuring for her to give him a titfuck. He wasn't disappointed; a moan escaping the pervert as Miku squished her breasts on either side of his cock, moving them up-and-down with slow, rhythmic motions.

''F-Fuck...'' The young man couldn't resist the urge to thrust, grunting as his cock throbbed between her soft tits. ''Miku-chan, I'm... I'm gonna cum soon...''

Naturally Miku didn't reply, but he didn't mind – too busy fucking her chest to care. His cock slipped and slid between her soft boobs, the saliva on his dick acting as sufficient lubricant to ease his cock along her skin. His thrusts sped up as the pressure in his shaft built, his cock pulsing and twitching with the need to cum, and he didn't even try to hold it back.

''S-Shit!''

Ropes of cum erupted from his pent-up cock, splattered up between Miku's plump breasts and hitting her neck and jaw. Several smaller ropes landed on her collarbone or got smeared between her tits, the added lubricant only allowing him to keep thrusting his cock between her tits easily; groaning as he unloaded the last of his cum.

''Mm...'' The young man finally came to a stop, panting heavily. ''G-God, that felt... amazing...''

His heavy breathing was the only sound in the room for nearly a full minute. He climbed off Miku and stripped himself down to his boxers, discarding his clothes into a pile near the door. His eyes remained locked onto Miku's naked body the whole time, his cock twitching with excitement as he looked at her pussy, seeing that she was wet. The mere thought immediately brought him back to full hardness and brought him towards the bed, kneeling upon it and spreading Miku's legs wide open.

''I've waited so long for this...'' The pervert gleefully whispered, rubbing the tip of his dick against her pussy – moaning at how good it felt. ''Here I come, Miku-chan~!''

Without further fanfare he pushed his cock up against her wet pussy, and finally pushed inside. Vice-like tightness squeezed his dick and he gasped; a hot moan soon escaping him as he buried his dick in deeper. She was ungodly tight but he kept forcing his shaft in deeper, loving the velvety tightness of her womanhood and tempting him to keep forcing his dick inside her – stopping only when his pelvis bumped against hers, his entire girth fitting snugly inside her.

Shudders of arousal ran through him. He looked down at her pussy, surprised to see a slight trickle of red escaping her womanhood. She had been a virgin. The thought strangely excited him more and he groaned, slowly rearing his hips back – before plunging his cock back into her wet pussy with a single rough thrust. Miku's body twitched slightly but she didn't show even a modicum of pain, her expression remaining embarrassed as per his order.

''Fuck, your pussy f-feels amazing...'' The young man groaned out, bucking his hips repeatedly. ''Moan... for me...!''

Miku obeyed. ''Ah... ahh... ah...''

Her soft moans combined with her embarrassed expression shot his arousal through the roof, and with a heated moan the perverted young man went to town on her wet sex – pounding his girth into her with bestial passion. His pelvis loudly slapped against hers but he didn't care if anyone heard, his mind consumed by the incredible feeling of her pussy squeezing and tightening around his cock. If he had known sex felt this good he would've gone out and kidnapped a girl right off the streets long before now.

The thought only aroused the young man more, his groans turning into grunts as he sped up – hammering his shaft into Miku's lower lips, watching her folds spread each time his cock plunged into her. Honey glistened across her lower lips and inner-thighs, coating his shaft in a matching sheen as he pounded her dripping sex, her womanhood squeezing him tightly each time he hit her deepest parts. The pleasure was so intense he didn't think he could stop his hips even if he wanted to; groaning under his breath as he smacked his pelvis against hers.

''Oh god, oh f- _fuck..._ '' He gritted out, leaning his lower half down against hers as he fucked her. ''I-I'm gonna cum inside, Miku-chan... that's fine, right? I- Mn, shit...!''

Pleasure spiked up his shaft and he slammed his cock into Miku harder, groaning through gritted teeth as the heat in his formerly-virgin cock built and built. The mere thought of cumming inside such a beautiful girl fuelled his climax, his shaft tingling and throbbing as he sheathed himself inside her velvety pussy over and over again. The friction was intense but never enough, pre-cum dripping inside her as his orgasm neared, his balls tightening – until finally he hit his climax.

'' _Fuck!_ '' The young man slammed all the way inside her – moaning deeply as he exploded inside Miku's womanhood, thick spurts of cum gushing inside her deepest parts; each spurt punctuated by a ragged, desperate thrust. ''Ohh~''

His orgasm lasted only a few long seconds but felt so much longer in that moment, every drop of his cum shooting inside Miku. So much filled her that it slowly began to trickle back out but he didn't care, too busy catching his breath and admiring Miku's embarrassed expression. Whether because of what he did to her or just a physical reaction, but she was blushing a lot more than she did before.

''I came inside you, Miku-chan...'' The perverted young man murmured, kissing her cheek. ''Did it feel good?''

Once again Miku didn't reply but the young man wasn't fazed; he was just talking to himself anyway, basking in the moment. After a second of kissing the lightly-panting girl he pulled out, both his hands moving to her waist as he picked her up – grunting at how heavy she was. His knees were still weak but he pushed through it, shifting them around until he was sitting down on the edge of the bed, and Miku was sitting comfortably in his lap, naked as before.

With a grin the young man spent a few moments to just grope Miku's shapely ass, his lust soon compelling him to grab his cock and line it up with her pussy. ''Ride me.''

Miku complied. She lowered her hips down and let him guide his cock towards her pussy, moaning as his shaft pushed into her womanhood. Both his hands flew to her hips and he yanked her all the way back down, groaning loudly as Miku began to bounce on his cock – her tight wet pussy gripping his cock as she slid up and down it. Her round breasts jiggled and bounced in his face, cum still clinging to her skin from when he fucked her chest.

''O-Oh god...'' The young man grabbed her hips and leaned back against the sheets, panting as Miku rode him. ''Faster...''

The embarrassed-faced girl obeyed. Her knees dug into the sheets and she bounced on his shaft as quick as physically possible, wet noises escaping their connected parts as she rapidly impaled herself upon him over and over again, not slowing down for even a second. The sensation was so intense the young man quickly found himself turning into a moaning mess, his dick throbbing inside her amazing pussy as pleasure shocked his cock.

He writhed against the sheets, still sensitive from his two back-to-back orgasms, yet he didn't get her to stop. Gasps of pleasure escaped him as Miku relentlessly worked her smooth hips and impaled herself upon his twitching dick, her wet insides massaging his cock wonderfully. He felt the tip hit her deepest parts and she squeezed him extra tight, the hot sensation making him moan and buck his hips up, gripping at her hips from how good she felt.

''Hah, moan for me...'' He dug his nails into her thighs. ''...and call me 'Master'.''

''Master... ah, ahh... Master...'' Miku obediently moaned out, voice slightly slurred.

The young man gritted his teeth, the sexy sounds echoing in his ears amidst the sound of his pelvis smacking Miku's. He grabbed her ass and breathlessly sat up, and in the heat of the moment he tried to pick her up and rise to his feet – but Miku slapped her pelvis against his and forced him back down onto the bed, moaning as she rode him faster and faster, her velvety pussy strangling his dick and pushing him to his limit.

''F-Fuck!'' He flopped back onto the bed, throwing his head back. ''S-Shit, wai- _Mn!_ ''

With a harsh, breathless grunt the young man came inside Miku; thick spurts of cum shooting up into her quivering womanhood. Honey gushed out around his shaft as she came too, the feeling only heightening his climax and making him empty his balls inside her, groaning deeply as he bucked his hips up with tired, spasming motions.

''Ah... oh fuck that felt good...'' The young man released her hips, mumbling for her to get off. Miku obeyed, kneeling down on the bed next to him and staring at him.

He gave himself a minute to calm down, panting and sweating. He reached out and groped her breast a bit or kissed her a little but he didn't really do much else, too busy recovering from his mind-blowing orgasm. However soon he was reminded of the other cute girl he pulled into the room with him, a tired grin crossing his lips as he looked at Shiori, still kneeling on the floor patiently.

The young man grasped his cock, gently stroking his sensitive dick as he approached her. ''Stand up.''

Shiori obeyed, and the moment she did he smashed his lips against hers in a kiss, groaning into her mouth as they made out. She kissed him back at his growled order, and in the heat of the moment he shoved her up against the wall and ripped her cardigan open along with her shirt, allowing him access to her striped blue-white bra. It had a latch at the front, allowing him to take it off the easy way and grope her small boobs, grinning at how soft and pudgy they felt in his hands.

He wanted more though. He released her breasts after only a short while and shoved his right hand into her panties, furiously rubbing her pussy and delighted to find out that she was wet already, undoubtedly from watching him fuck her friend – that, or it was a side-effect of the machine. He didn't care either way and greedily pushed three fingers into her pussy, fingering the blue-haired girl and mashing his lips against hers in another rough kiss, loving the feeling of her pussy around his fingers.

''Mm...'' The young man broke off the kiss, panting. ''Sorry that I forgot about you, Shiori-chan. I'll be sure to give you plenty of my attention now, hehehe~''

Unbeknownst to the horny pervert, Shiori was _very_ much aware of what was going on. Even if her body refused to obey any and all her panicked commands, she was still conscious inside her mind. She felt the fingers that wormed around her pussy, the lips that pressed against her lips, the hands that touched her breasts and groped her ass and squeezed her thighs; she felt it all. And despite all her frantic denials, she could do nothing to stop him, nor even signal that she was aware inside her mind.

''Ah, I can't hold back any more...'' The perverted young man breathed against her lips, pulling his fingers out of her dripping entrance and yanking her underwear down – soon grabbing her left leg instead and lifting it up. ''Let's hope you're a virgin too~''

He rolled his hips, rubbing his cock against her pussy. She was so wet her folds were slippery, causing his cock to slide over her pussy several times – until finally he pushed into her with a rough buck of his hips. Immediately he moaned as her tight inner walls squeezed his shaft, intimately realising that she was even tighter than Miku had been; only encouraging him to rough pump his cock deeper into her tight pussy, soon bottoming out. A small trickle of virginal blood leaked out but he didn't care, his breathing deep and guttural as he began to thrust into her vice-like pussy.

''Ah, fuck, fuck...'' He cursed under his breath and pushed his face into her neck, fucking her dripping tightness roughly.

His pelvis slapped against hers as he drove his throbbing erection balls-deep inside Shiori, her tight pussy milking his dick pleasurably. The amazing tightness only made him fuck her harder – a dark, bestial passion enticing him to be as rough as he wanted with the girls, to treat them like mere dolls that he could have sex with whenever he wanted. And as long as he kept refreshing the Puppeteer device on them, they _would_ be.

''Ah, y-yes...!'' The young man pounded Shiori faster at the thought, his dick pulsating inside her dripping sex.

His free hand moved to her butt and he groped it for support, when an idea struck him. His thrusts slowed down and the young man grinned, pulling out of Shiori's wet pussy and grabbing her narrow hips. He spun her around and flipped her skirt up, presenting her cute ass to him. He spent only a moment to line himself up with her asshole before he rolled his hips forth, penetrating her rear.

A hot curse fled his lips and he threw his head back, burying his cock deeper inside. Her ass was even tighter than her pussy, her rear squeezing him like a vice as he forced his shaft into her asshole. With the honey, cum and saliva on his dick he penetrated her easily but that didn't diminish how amazingly tight she felt, tempting him to bury his shaft into her ass until he couldn't push any deeper.

''Shit, I'm nearly there already...'' He muttered against her neck. ''C'mon, you move too.''

Shiori silently obeyed; pushing her ass back towards him and making him moan. He bucked his hips forth and began to thrust into her, moving fast from the very start and causing his pelvis to loudly smack her ass each time. The lewd sound only fuelled his arousal, a guttural groan escaping him as he pounded her tight ass, intimately feeling the burning pleasure that raced up and down his shaft, warning of his imminent orgasm.

At his command Shiori began to moan too, her hands up against the wall and her hips trembling each time he buried his dick into her ass. One of his hands remained on her hips to steady her while his other reached around and played with her pussy, soon burying _four_ fingers inside her wetness and passionately finger-fucking her, loving the way her hips trembled even more as she neared her own climax.

''Ah, hah... I'm... h-here it comes!'' The young gasped, hammering her asshole – until he came mid-thrust with a low moan, ravenously pounding her ass and cumming in her rear.

He felt her honey gush out around his fingers too; the sensation sending aroused shivers through him. His thrusts slowed to a stop and he immediately pulled out, the clenching tightness of her ass feeling so overwhelmingly good when he was so sensitive.

''Mm... since I came inside Miku-chan twice, I should cum in you twice too...'' The young man grinned widely. ''So lay down on the bed, Shiori-chan, and spread your legs.''

Shiori obeyed, and soon the perverted young man went to town on her once more – fucking her pussy until he creampied her.

He soon made them do other things. He made the two girls kiss and scissor with his cock in the middle. He carried Miku around and fucked her as he casually texted some friends. He brought Shiori into the shower and fucked her against the wall until he came on her stomach. He laid them atop each other and fucked them in turn until he came all over them.

For hours upon hours, the perverted young man banged the two girls until finally his long-suppressed stamina ran dry.

And by the next morning, the pervert woke up determined to make a harem of his own – by making them all his personal cock slaves.

[END]


End file.
